Kingdom Hearts : Take your heart edition
by alexrusso89
Summary: A re telling of sorts with the events of the games mixed up and re arranged with new places added. Oh and a female Sora as the lead what could go wrong ?
1. Awakenings

"Fucking usless!"

The words still rang in her ears. Pete looked shocked from saying.

" I...uh...didnt mean" but he was cut off

" Quiet you fool, we are not defeated yet" Maleficent sneered.

" Im confused" Pete replied

" I have a plan set in motion " Maleficent said walking off " You know what to do, unleash the heartless"

White Light?

That was the first thing Sora saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had,p. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw a sword that looked like a key, thousands of worlds plunged into darkness, her memories swirled around her showing epic battles against the Heartless and the friends she had made then suddenly a cackle. It was an evil cackle. A cackle so heartless, so ruthless, it sank into her heart and tugged at her soul. Suddenly her memories began to fade as chains swirled around them and around Sora chaining her in place as a shadowy figure of a pale woman appeared.

Darkness again.

At first Sora thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an green hew to it. It had the energy of pure evil, probably as bad, if not worse, as the pale woman. Suddenly heroes were falling ,they all appeared to be in terror. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision of her's faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

The pale woman Maleficent. a sorceress of evil, looked quite grim now, the kind of grim that was jealousy mixed with happiness mixed with envy mixed with inferiority. It was the look of a mother whose child had surpassed her mentally.

Then everything dawned on her. On who this girl might be, on what her vision meant.

Maleficent looked at her Heartless in pity. They was so evil and brilliance, but too brilliant for its own good.

"My mistress, I assure you she wont interfere this time," Pete assured her. The vision of Sora who lay still slightly twitching. Maleficent smiled. Faithful, loyal, Pete had everything under control. She could count on him. He was the one good thing in this shit storm, and she had as respect for him as he did her. But she never would let on to this. She would always be the Queen, and him her humble servant. at least as far as Pete thought.

"Excellent." Maleficent smiled and walked out of the chamber. Soon it would all fall into place.

Soon she would be queen of the cosmos.


	2. Chained memories

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

It is the sound of thunder that startle her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did She doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip to Twilight Town hadn't been a long one. She reaches up to rub her eyes.

The Tram car continues to rattle along, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes as they race back around a corner and into the tunnel.

Sora always loved Twilight Town. Maybe it was her friends here, it could be the town itself. Or maybe it was cause of Roxas being inside her heart. Either way Sora loved the world and Twilight town was always a happy for her, Donald and Goofy.

The tram reaches the station just south of Scrooge's Grand Bistro, and the trio steps off and mixes with the people on the platform.

" Ok lets go see master Yen Sid" Donald said looking up at Sora. " Right " Sora replied, " Gosh do ya think he can help with ya memories Sora?" Goofy asked.

" I hope so Goofy, come on lets go." The trio then headed out of the tram station.

Meanwhile in Olympus Megara commonly known as Meg has seen enough nonsense, but it unsettles her nonetheless. She presses her thumb to her nose.

Everything stops.

Everything.

Meg looks up and around. All the people, even the clouds above are frozen in standstill. Nothing moves and nothing makes a sound.

Except, that isn't quite true. Across from her, mixed within the throng of frozen people, crackles a pillar of blue flame.

What the hell is that? What's happening? Meg takes a step away, and the flames grow. As her panic rises, the fire twists itself into a humanoid form.

A rush of heat spreads over Meg's face, as flames burst out, arch and flourish.

"You will be mine once more" The words pulse through her like a heartbeat and a warmth spreads through her chest. She lets out the breath she's been holding, and settles. She regards the figure with calm eyes. The corners of her mouth twitch upward.

In a single, brief moment, the flames break to reveal a clear image of Hades. The grin he wears is wide and sinister; the smile of a maniac. His eyes are bright gold and wild.

" And there is nothing wonderboy can do" Then Hades is gone. Meg shakes her head " What he hell was that?."

The road leading up into the mysterious tower just outside the city of Twilight Town was extremely quiet. Except for the trio heading towards the summit, there was no one else around for miles. As the trio continued to climb up the road, the weather conditions turned extremely misty and visibility was getting low. After several minutes the trio came to a halt near a waterfall as the massive tower came into view.

" There it is Sora" Donald said happy to be at the top of the mountain road.

" Yea, come on" Sora said. The trio headed inside the tower.

The trio glances up at the great marble staircase ascends before them.

"Lets go." The trio begins their trek.

After several minutes the trio reaches the top of the stairs and steps through a door. The walls of the room were made of velvet cushions. It took Sora a moment to understand where she was.

"Why a tent?."

The sight wasn't unfamiliar to her. She had been to Yen Sid's tower many times. The room was tall enough for her to stand. Sora opened the door and found herself in a larger circular tent, blue mist hanging on the edge. Two people were in it, a man and a woman. The woman was watching her from the other side while the man was sitting before a coffee table.

The man smiled.

"Greetings, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Welcome."

The trio looked at them. The man, Yen Sid smiled. The woman was wearing a low-necked, blue dress with a white fur collar and high-heel shoes. Her blonde hair were tied in an artistic bun and her golden eyes bore in them a strange kind of motherly gentleness.

Yen Sid offered them to sit. The trio complied, taking a pillow and sitting cross-legged before the entity. This wasn't how Yen Sid's tower normally looked, but the cushions , felt really comfortable.

Yen Sid was the first to speak.

"Before you ask, This was my Stewards idea."

The trio's eyes widened. The woman smiled.

"Yes. I took inspiration from something called the Velvet room."

" Sora you must regain your lost power."

"My lost power?." Sora frowned, trying to remember. "Im sorry i don't know how."

"I see." Yen Sid frowned. "It seems your memories were scrambled and chained during your two year disappearance, but fear you can regain your power. You have yo regain the power other not even Nyarlathotep will have the power to stop the Heartless."

"…Alright. That's bad."

"Indeed it is, Sora." The woman sighed. "And it is but you are the Hero of Light, please don't ever forget that .".

There was a flat screen behind Yen Sid . With a flick of the man's wrist, it lit up and replayed Sora battling Heartless

.

"Thats my legacy?"

" It is." Yen Sid nodded. "Give yourself time. As you gain Confidents to support you and develop your powers as the Hero of Light, your strength shall surpass his."

"And… what do I have to do? How do I regain my power?"

"Seek out your friend who also regain his power"

Sora closed her eyes.

"..Hercules..."

"You remember him?."

"Yes." Sora nodded.

"Then head back to your ship, and remember Let your heart be the key that guides you" Yen Sid said smiling, the trio nods before leaving.

" Do you think he can help her regain her power?"

Yen Sid turned to his steward and apprentice

" For our sake Miss Russo i hope she can."


	3. Olympus

" What?"

" All the highways are closed"

" How are we ment to get there now?" Donald said as the trio sat in the cockpit of their gummi ship " Gosh do ya think we should let Sora's heart guide us like master Yen Sid said" Goofy replied getting both Sora and Donald to look at him.

" But how?" Donald Asked looking at Sora. " I don't know " Sora replied looking sad, both Donald and Goofy huffed " Without your power your pretty useless" Donald snapped, getting a shocked look from Sora " Donald didnt mean it Sora " Goofy replied quickly " I get it , i suck i know you rather be with the king " Sora replied sadly.

"Not true."

" The King asked us to protect you but first and fourth most we are friends no matter what" Donald said " Our hearts are connected "

" Our hearts are connected ?" Sora repeated " Oh i got it " she said summoning her Keyblade, aiming it forward and thinking of Hercules, suddenly light shot from the key blade opening a portal.

" Thats the way we go" Goofy said as he navigated the ship into the portal.

At long last the time had come, the planets were edging into perfect alignment. And the plan Hades devised eighteen years ago was about to come to fruition. The Fates had predicted this very future, the day he seize Olympus and rule over the cosmos.

Hades previous plans using Cloud, Terra and Auron had failed the hour was not quite right yet. But now the planets were aligned what could possibly go wrong?

A wave of darkness lanced down from their celestial rank, one by one Hades freed the Titans from their prison, some of them the same monstrosities Sora and her friends had fought and bested before. With the planes aligned, the Titans and his Vengeance on Zeus reinvigorated, Hades launched his attack on Olympus.

Sora , Donald and Goofy look around at the road before them.

" What not fanfare " Sora said.

" Nope " Donald replied, Sora sighed.

" Looks like we missed the coliseum " Goofy said causing Sora to look down.

" Ok so i was a little off" Sora said " Come on Hercules must near by" the trio headed up the road. The road leading to Thebes was extremely quiet. Except for the trio heading towards the city, there was no one else around for miles. As the trio continued up the road, the weather conditions turned extremely misty and visibility was getting low. After several minutes the trio came to a halt as Thebes came into view.

"Oh its just you three!"

The words still rang in Sora's ears. The trio turned around to see Hades standing there.

" For a minute i thought you were Wonderboy" Hades laughed " but its just you three, you cant stop me your nothing special"

" Hey yes we are" Donald snapped. Hades snorted, "Yeah you three are special alright". From the back of the group, Goofy turned to the group and whispered, "Gosh i think he just insulted us?"

" Yea " Sora replied.

" Wont matter" Hades " You wont stop us now " as Hades said that the sky darkened, a tornado appeared sending a powerful gust of wind launching Sora and her friends into the distance.

" Wait thats where...eh its going to be fine."

" You say that now"

Hades turned around to see Maleficent and Pete standing there.

The Disney villains stood a few metres apart, staring each other down. Neither of them moved, one seeking to intimidate the other.

"You don't belong here" Hades said smoothly, his red eyes narrowing. " I don't need you or your heartless, so if you please scram."

"We're not here for you, you idiot" Maleficent said, smirking. Hades clenched his fists, but only for a moment as he started to walk around Maleficent.

" We are here for a black box" Maleficent said , Pete nodded. " A black box hmm" Hades said stopping to think. " Oh Zeusy idiot hide one on Earth"

" Where on earth?" Maleficent asked.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hercules looked up to see Sora, Donald and Goofy hurtling through the air. In one swift motion Hercules leapt into the air catching all landing.

" Everyone ok?" He asked getting a nod from all three

" Yea thanks Herc" Sora said

" What are you doing here?" Hercules asked.

" I need to ask you something" Sora said looking up at Hercules " Me?" Herc asked " Yea see i lost my power and you regained yours i wanted to ask how?" Sora said " Hmmmm im not sure i just wanted to save Meg with all my heart" Hercules said causing the trio to look down " Sorry i cant be more help"

" Its ok"

" Anyway i could you three's help " Hercules said as the trio looked at him. " Hades is attacking Olympus with the Titans, We need to stop him"

" You can count on us"

" Hyuck"

" Lets do this "

Hercules smiled as he and the trio headed off to mount Olympus.


	4. Clash with the titans

Sora , Donald, Goofy and naturally Hercules saved many people of Thebes on their way to Mount Olympus. Hercules was even nearly crushed by a collapsing temple while saving citizens from the heartless. Hercules had flown on ahead on his trusty steed Pegasus. Leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy to climb the mountain.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched as the Rock Titan struck the side the side of Mount Olympus as it was sent careening to the earth below, debatably to its demise. It had been a relative short battle for the trio who now all turned and looked up at the remaining mountain to climb. As the trio climbed further up the visibility was getting low. After several minutes the trio came to a halt as The realm of the gods came into view.

" Whoa" Sora said in awe

" Gosh its pretty" Goofy marvelled

" What about Hercules?" Donald stated rather sternly

" Right, Lets go guys" Sora said running forward with Donald and Goofy following close behind.

On the throne Hades smirked. " Im in charge now" he sneered.

" Not for long " a voice said causing to look up as Hercules arrived

" Oh its just you"

" Think again" another voice rang out visibly annoying the god of the underworld.

Hades turned to see Sora, Donald, Goofy and Hercules standing ready to fight. " Do you always have to get involved in my plans!" The god screamed turning orange " No matter you can stop my titans" Hades laughed as the remaining the titans came into view, one was fire, one was ice and the third was wind. " Destroy them" Hades commanded.

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Sora said as the keyblade appeared in her hands, the ice titan was quick, but Sora was quicker, swinging her keyblade to destroy the shards of ice that has been launched in her direction

"Hyuck Gosh guess its my turn now" Goofy said as he threw the shield like captain America, the shield glowed green and sliced through the ice titans Right hand.

" My turn " Donald announced and pointed his staff forward " Thundera " sparks flew from The top of Donald's staff delivering a devastating Lightning bolt to the ice titan.

Meanwhile Hercules was taking on the fire titan " think you can hang with him wonderboy? ," Hades said as the fire titan slightly over powering Hercules. "Your nothing and you never will ," Hades continued not knowing that Hercules had a plan.

"You know ..agh...you really...ugh. talk too much" Hercules said, in one fluid motion Hercules picked up the fire titan and sent him flying in to a wall.

Th fire titans eyes glowed red with hate as he climbed to his feet and charged at Hercules again but was cut off by the boomerang throw of Goofy's shield sending him falling off Mount Olympus to the Earth below, joining his fallen brethen.

"Gosh that was easy," Goofy said before going to fight some more with Sora and Donald who had her hands full with the tornado titan holding him off as best they could. "You damned Heroes once you're dead the universe will be mine ," Hades said with the Tornado titan sending a gust of wind knocking Sora off her feet .

"This is the end for you" Hades said laughing.

"Ready guys ?." Sora asked.

"Hell yeah" Donald , Goofy and Hercules said appearing

"Time to go down" Sora said the four heroes charged forward in a team attack, Goofy launched his shield with Donald shortly after with a thunder wave, then Sora gave the titan a massive slash from her keyblade and lastly Hercules with a tremendous punch sending the titan through the prison holding Zeus and down to the earth below with its Bretheren.

" DAMNIT WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THREE ALWAYS GET INVOLVED IF IT WAS JUST WONDERBOY I WOULD HAVE WON IF IT WASNT FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS" Hades screamed in rage turning orange as flames burst off him and arced into swirls. " Hades " Hercules called " What " Hades snapped looking at Hercules " The door is that way " Hercules replied. In a huff Hades began to teleport away just as he was almost Zeus shot a thunderbolt striking Hades in the ass.

" Thats ma Boi " Zeus said laughing " Thanks, but we owe Sora and her friends a thanks " Hercules said " Aye we do " Zeus said looking at Hercules then to the doorway " Hephaestus" he called, within seconds Hephaestus appeared " You rang Zeus?" He asked.

" Aye see that key blade the girl is holding " Zeus said, Hephaestus nodded. " Make one with my thunder bolts built in " Zeus said, Hephaestus nodded again " Weather control got it "

In a few minutes Hephaestus forged a new keyblade. The hilt was shaped like clouds with a lightning bolt as the blade and on the end to make it look like a key there was three thunderbolts making up the trademark crown design.

" Its beautiful " Sora said as Hephaestus handed her the new keyblade.

" I must return to Thebes " Hercules said " Your not staying? But this is your home, your family" Sora said " Yes it is but if i stayed here id be away from the person i love the most and that life would be sad and empty " Hercules said as Pegasus landed carrying Meg. Hercules rushed over taking Meg in his arms and kissing her.

" Oh Sora im so sorry we never did answer your question" Hercules said with an arm around Meg's waist, Sora smiled " I think we did " she replied confusing the group. " If i fight with all my heart to protect the ones i care about i can regain my power since my friends are my power " Sora explained. " At a girl" Zeus said causing the group to look at him. " Fight with love, passion,loyalty and honour and you will never loose " Zeus said smiling.

Meanwhile in Thebes Pete had dug a massive hole " I think black robe was pulling your leg" Pete said as he continued digging " Keep digging you oath" Maleficent replied coldly. " Im just saying-" Pete was cut off my a loud thunk " Did you find it?" Maleficent asked, Pete pulled out a purple box with a skull on it " No thats Pandora's box, blast, no matter bring it with us " Maleficent said as she and Pete disappeared through a dark portal.


	5. Kingdom of Corona

Sora's first impression of Corona was awe in the old sense of the word. The city was impressive, the noise overwhelming, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting her senses… And the people. So many people walking around like ants in an anthill.

Yes, an anthill seemed like a good comparison of Corona.

The trio walked through the backstreets of the city. The trio was working on he case of the recent string of accidents that had recently befallen Corona. To Sora's disappointment, No one seemed to care.

"Apathetic. This seems to be the norm in this town. People only care about their own business, and they expected everyone else to do the same. "Great, how can help this world when no one seems to care."

" Keep it down, you know we have to keep low"

"Noted. I'll keep my head low."

"We better be careful."

The trio suddenly footsteps appraoching , As they came closer, Sora moved and peered . And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was a group of Heartless " Heartless why are they here ?" Sora asked as she, Donald and Goofy ducked down behind some barrels , the Heartless looked around making their weird noises Before moving on.

BBBOOOOOOOM! a man suddenly came flying past smacking into a wall . " What the hell " , Sora said as suddenly more Putties came flying past her smacking into each other , Kimberly then saw who had attacked the man it was a group of Heartless , Sora summoned her keyblade. Leapt forward and in one massive swing destroyed the Heartless " What are those things ? " The man said to Sora as a woman walked to a group of Heartless near by unaware of the comotion " Bring the prisoner " she said.

" Prisoner?" Sora said watching as the Heartless brought the man she had talked to before " Your not the Deep ones " the man said as he was dropped in front of the woman " No im not" the woman said squirting the man with some red liquid. " Im worse."

The man screamed in pain as he turned yellow, light burst out of the man, swirling around the women before being absorbed by her, the man began to shrivel up. " She drain his lifeforce" Donald gasped. Sora stood up " Oh who are you " The woman said " Someone you don't want to mess with " Sora said " Oh show me what you got " the woman said "Gladly..." Sora yelled as her keyblade appeared in her hands.

, " A Keyblade! Impossible! Heartless get her " the woman said the Heartless charged at Sora other causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with each other , the woman sent more and more Heartless at Sora , the battle raged when BOOM! A Hardbody struck Donald and Goofy hard causing sparks to fly and knocking them into Sora.

Sora weakly pulled herself up for what seemed like the billionth time. Her body was battered and bruised. She was sure her lung was punctured and she could tell some her bones were broken and she could taste her own blood. But still barely able to breath her limbs shaking she got up. Sora then summon her Keyblade only to have it knocked away and be knocked to the ground. But once again Sora rose this time only to have the same process be repeated , Sora once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee using the keyblade as a crotch.

"Poor Keyblade wielder. Why don't you just lay down and die," The woman said. "You first," Sora spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," The woman said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in, ill fight with my whole heart!..." Sora said.

" And that's what's going to end you Eliminate them ," The woman said as the Heartless prepared to fire off a charged shot. "Goodbye," The woman said as the Heartless fired a blinding crimson light exploded.

Sora watched as in disbelief as The Heartless bodies fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as the Heartless faded away. Sora looked to see if Donald and Goofy were ok, the man that was attacked was gone.

" Sora what happened?" Donald asked " I think i deflected the attack" Sora replied. The trio looked around the woman was also gone.


	6. Gothel

Sora had spent the last few days in a depressive funk. Her mind kept replaying the battle in her head and the bitter taste of shame hadn't left her.

How could she? How could she still call herself a warrior of light after that? She had failed, how could she stop the Heartless? She had been inactive, Donald and Goofy had tried to keep it all together.

If that woman had succeeded in defeating the,? Would she have died? This would have been another failure for Sora, She had to do something, she had to stop that woman. Before someone got seriously hurt.

Donald and Goofy saw Sora standing at the Cities entrance. Determination brewed in her chest. Before she knew what was going on, her hand was stinging and some near by Heartless were disappearing.

"Sora you ok!"

"We need to stop that woman." Sora said coldly. "We need to stop her, destroy the heartless and make sure they rot in hell."

From afar, Rapunzel and Flynn had missed nothing of the scene.

Several minutes later. Sora, Donald and Goofy had mowed down Heartless on their way looking for the woman, the trio soon found a secret entrance upon going through it, the trio stopped and gasped. There before them was a tower.

Sora weighted her knife. The tower didn't feel remotely safe to her. Donald stayed close to Goofy, fully aware of how disturbing the place was to Sora.

An energy suddenly shot past the trio. The trio turned, weapons drawn and ready to fight the woman, who was now holding a crown as Heartless began to appear.

"Of course." Sora sighed. "I thought we'd avoid that kind of ambush."

"I should commend you peasants for your cleverness but your in my way of taking this kongdom over."

"You will never win." Sora retorted. "You're just a delusional mad woman."

"And yet, no one did anything about it, not before you came. Only suicidal idiots such as you refuse to accept that."

"We aren't idiots." Sora retorted.

" You will not stop me i am Mother Gothel." Gothel sneered.

The transformation was sudden and quick. Now, before the trio, stood what could only be described as Kaiju. Massive in size, ram-horned, disheveled, eyes yellow, multi coloured and wild, fanged mouth and a drooling, lolling tongue several meters long.

The trio were speechless.

"Oh god…" Donald uttered. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah." Goofy shuddered.

Sora grit her teeth.

Gothel swung her claws. Sora's Keyblade collided with it, Donald evaded an attack and summoned Lightning to strike the hand. Goofy sent his shield into Gothel's face. Gothel raged.

"You punks!"

Energy blast flew once more. This time Goofy's shield took most of the attack, but Donald was hit square in the head.

"Donald!" Sora called as she mowed down some Heartless. "Goofy, heal him!"

Donald grunted as a wave of refreshing energy washed over him. Sora unleashed a burst of white light between Gothel's eyes allowing the trio to strike various parts of her body.

" Sora's really vicious when she wants to be."

"I am when a monstrous bitch is threatening my friends!"

"Monstrous? You dare to call Gothel monstrous? Don't you know who I am?"

"We don't care." Sora retorted. "You wronged all of the people in this world. You hurt them. That's reason enough for us to kick your ass! Everyone, no mercy!"

The trip then tore into Gothel.

Gothel panted. She wasn't down yet, but the beating had been vicious. Sora smirked.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine?"

A violent slash from Sora finished Gothel, dissolving its monstrous body into its more human form. Sora smirked viciously as she adjusted her gloves.

"We made this showy. How is everyone fine?"

"I'm a bit banged up." Donald answered.

"Hyuck im good as well." Goofy confirmed. "Just a bit winded."

The trio surrounded the Gothel.

"You stepped over the line, and this is why we came for you. Now, we are going to take your twisted desires away and cleanse your heart."

"Cleanse my heart… Those are kind words."

"You don't deserve kindness." Sora said sharply. "What you did was unforgivable. We can't kill you, but I believe living with the guilt of what you've done should be worse than simply dying. At least, when you die, you don't feel pain. You'll be forced to live with yours until your final days." The Heartless faded in a burst of white light. Gothel was also gone, Sora looked at the crown.

"All is well that ends well."

"Indeed." Donald grinned.


	7. Heartless HQ

Pete's shack has seen better days. It isn't that it is poorly designed, or collapsing on itself. It just looks tired, like an elder who has seen too much and just wants to shut their eyes and sleep forever.

It's an old, two story domicile. But its wooden walls are patchy with white, and something like mold clings to the shutters. The windows are dusty, but not filthy, and the front door's forest green paint chips away with a Heartless insignia painted on it. Sandwiched, as it is, between two larger buildings, the place seems abandoned, but a faint light from inside indicates someone is home.

The front door opens. After a short walk down a flight of stairs until they reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Maleficent said, impressed The machine scanned his print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a small table in the middle. The lights flicked on, "Welcome to the Heartless base", Pete stated.

"Not bad", Maleficent admired the base, "I see you've upgraded this shack quite a bit".

To the side is a small room with a torn-up couch, and broken chair in the corner. A rug is draped across the floor, but its edges are so frayed Maleficent can't tell if the thing was meant to be bigger. "Looks like a dump," Maleficent mumbles.

"Yea im still doing upgrades," Pete replies.

Before Maleficent can reply, green light emitted from her cauldron in another side room. Maleficent walked over to it and peered in, her eyes narrow. "Gothel has failed, Crorna is lost to us." Maleficent announced.

Pete follows Maleficent into the what is referred to as her throne room and stops. In the center of the room is Maleficent's throne. Theres an elaborate sketch of what appears to be a landscape to one side. Only, the landscape is more of a hellscape. A broken city in the distance.

Pete takes a step back. "Relax. It's just a painting."

"I call it, 'Visions of Hell,'" Maleficent says, as casually as if discussing the weather.

"Why?" Pete asks, brows furrowing.

She grins, reaches out and ruffles his hair. "Because," she says, but she stops when she pulls her hand away. A number of loose strands stick to her skin.

"Because that is the city of Atlantis."

Pete's eyes brighten. "Really?"

"Really," Maleficent replies. "The search for the black box leads us there!" Pete nods again. Maleficent, still grinning, turns to Pete, "Let's fuck wit those fools."

Pete doesn't disagree.


	8. We scare cause we care

Sora, Donald and Goofy stand before the factory's maw. A break in the chain-link fence that surrounds it is capped with a large sign that reads, 'Monsters Inc. We Scare Cause We Care.'

Sora feels something churn inside her, " We Scare Cause We Care?" but before Donald or Goofy can answer, they hear a voice.

"You!" It is loud and gruff. "Why aren't you at your station?"

Sora blinks and looks up into the face of a monster. It is dressed in a hideous yellow jumpsuit, and a cap of the same make is pulled low across its head.

"I-" Sora manages.

"Don't talk back!" The thing shouts. It reaches out with an overlong arm, grabs Sora by the shoulder, and hauls her towards the entrance. " What part of no one is allowed to leave don't you understand?"

"St-stop!" Sora shouts. "Please, I don't understand!"

"You don't need to," the thing replies, and then they are through the factory's doors.

Beyond a simple lobby where a receptionist thing, she resembles a Medusa, cleaned its nails, is a massive floor almost beautiful in its horror.

Sora's eyes travel upwards and beyond numerous, crisscrossing conveyor belts rising to the ceiling, like some bestial spider's web. On the floor, forklifts zoom and zip by, carrying pallets with yellow tanks on the,. More monsters stomp their way past, their movements almost mechanical, as if on a set track. The air is heavy with the smell of pain, fear and suffering. Between everything, there are numerous large wooden boxes with the words 'Monsters Inc.' spray-painted in blue characters.

They line the conveyor belts, carrying doors to what is called the scaring floor.

"What in the name of-" Sora starts, but then another monster bursts from a black door before them. It is identical to the thing that pushes her along. "What're you doing?" This new one asks.

"This one tried to leave " Sora's captor says. "I'm taking it to its station."

"Didn't you get the memo?" It turns to Sora. "You know what the punishment is."

"Yeah?" The one who holds his shoulder looks down at her " Your Banished missy"

" What?"

The second shrugs. "It ain't up to us. This comes down from the Manager, himself."

"Alright, I'll put it in holding for processing."

The second monster marches off, and the monster holding Sora changes their course. "What's going on?" Sora asks.

"Quiet," it spits. "Let me go!" She yells, and tries to break the monster's grip. "Tell me what's happening!"

The thing leans down into his voice and shouts, "I told you to, 'shut up!'" They approach a door that reads, 'Outbound Processing,' and the monster yanks it open.

Sora can see nothing beyond but a long, stretching darkness, and the vague impression of figures standing within it. "No!" She screams, once more.

It is too late. The thing shoves her inside, and slams the door shut behind her.

Then the furnace door opens, Sora's fears are confirmed. In the sudden light, she can finally make out the features of all the still figures around her.

They are all him. Two dozen Monsters, all standing in holding cells all staring ahead.

Before she can even whisper, "No," the cells begin to move forward.

One by one

The cells move up

One by one

And they begin to burn.

The first catches fire before it reaches the furnace. Sora watches as its hair lights up like a match, then its clothes, and then its skin. The figure collapsed, ablaze, but the cell continues to drag it further in.

The same happens to the second figure.

And the third.

And the fourth.

And it keeps happening.

One by one, Sora watches the monster move to their deaths.

Every part of her that can think, rebels. Through the wave of horror, she denies. As the last monster before her burns away, Sora thinks that maybe, just maybe, things will be okay.

And then the furnace door shuts, and she is in darkness once more.

Sora shuts her eyes and feels something shift inside her, and then the keyblade is in her hand.

"Sora."

She jumps, and opens her eyes on the black as her cell opens. "Wha-? Who's there?" She demands.

"Sora, it's us," the voice whispers.

She squints. The fresh darkness makes it difficult to see, but she can see two distinct figures, one smaller one, standing in the room with her. "Donald, Goofy?"

"Are you okay?"

Sora shakes her head "We don't have time for this," Sora says. "We need to get him out of here."

The Sora moves to the door, and opens it back onto the factory floor. The sudden light blinds Sora, so she does not see who speaks.

"Well, well, well," it says.

"And you are," Sora growls as her eyes adjust. The three of them stand just outside the door marked 'Outbound Processing,' and are surrounded by heartless .

In their middle, stands Purple lizard like monster.

Randal chuckles. "Im Randal, I must admit, I was annoyed, who could have guessed it would be for such an interesting reason?"

Sora holds the keyblade in a fighting stance, "So what is all this?"

Randal stares at him for a moment. It is one of the longest moments of Sora's life. Then he scowls, and says, "I thought I ordered all monster trying to leave to be destroyed? I believe there was a memo!"

One of the creatures nearest Randal makes a sound like the clearing of a throat. "Apologies, sir. We'll finish the job right away." It marches towards Sora.

Then Sora slashes the Heartless, "Stay back, asshole," and brings the keyblade down on the monster's head. It collapses into a pile of goop at her feet.

Randal's eyes narrow. "I know what this is. Sabotage! You're you're with that Wizowski and that blue fur ball aren't you!"

"Who?" Donald asks, Randal scoffs. "He's got me banished and took over this company using laughs instead of screams, the Heartless helped me get back and i took over this company.'"

Sora feels Goofy step up behind her. "Gosh be careful Sora," he whispers.

" Enough of this " Randal says. But before he could say anymore Donald launches a thunder stunning the Heartless allowing Goofy to throw his shield at them taking them out, Randal turns invisible to avoid Sora's keyblade.

" Lets go" Sora says as the trio escape from the Monster Inc. factory and into monstroplis.


	9. Monstropolis

Mike and Sully cross the street. "Although, I'm not sure anyone can help us Sully."

Sully bobs his head in his approximation of a shrug. "Yea" His smile fades a bit. "But, if we don't do something Boo will be in danger."

"Yeah" Mike replies. "That makes sense."

Mike doesn't reply.

Sully stops walking and stares down at him. "Did you hear that?"

Sora, hands on her knees, pants.

"Look out!" Donald shouts, and Sora looks up.

Claws descends, and it is only at the last second Sora manages to leap away, before it punches a hole through the floor.

The heartless, eyes swiveling on their stalks, hisses, and scurries to pursue him.

It'd look comical if it wasn't doing such a good job of almost killing them. A giant, crab-like beast with a maw dripping acid, and oversized claws snapping and stabbing.

Donald runs out ahead of him and lances the thing with electricity. The heartless screams, but its oily eyes just narrow, and swings again.

"Crap!" Donald shouts, and the broad side of the claw crashes into his chest, and he is flung to the side like so much paper.

Sora glances back at the others.

Just as it's about to launch itself forward. A green ball hits in the fafe, and the creature stumbles with a groan. Sully charges forward. "Everyone, come on!"

It seems to take forever, but eventually, the Heartless bursts into goop and disappear and the Heroes collectively collapse into a pile.

"That one..." Sora says, beneath gasps. "Was freaking...tough!"

Sully turns to the trio. "You okay?"

"Yes, thanks for helping," Sora mutters

"Don't worry about it," Sully replies, and hauls her up. "Come on, we'll get you out of here."

Several minutes later the group is at Mike's apartment.

"How long?" Sora asks. Mike manages to keep himself from groaning, and his face impassive. "Its been about a month since Randal took over."

Sully's frown somehow deepens. "Yeah, well, we have tried to stop him."

Sora, Donald and Goofy glance at each other. "Would you like some help?" Sora asks.

"Ah, yes we could use some" Sully says, Mike shakes his head, and heads into the kitchen nook, grumbling beneath his breath.

Sully smiles and nods, but his face quickly falls again. "But I'm afraid I don't think I'll be much use if we dont act soon."

Sora shakes her head. "We'll stop Randal."

Sully nods. "Yeah, and Boo will be okay."

Sora says something in agreement, but her mind is already working on the problem.

-Disneytown-

"Fools," Maleficent says, when Moana wraps her hands around the cell door's bars.

"Who are you, whats going on," Moana whispers, and something shudders in the dark behind Maleficent.

Pete.

The attendants remain silent.

Pricks of light materialize around Maleficent's staff, and resolve themselves into what looks like cards. They hover and spin around the Witch, and her smile deepens. "Your world has fallen my plan is working."

Moana opens her mouth to reply, but Pete cuts her off. "I shall begin he process."

Moana thinks on this, then says, "Huh?"

"I merely wish to point out the inevitable," Maleficent says, unperturbed. "That Sora, like a sun, possess a gravity into which others may stray and thereby, revolve. Do not think, however, of collision as an impossibility."

Maleficent gestures to the cards, and they vanish. "I would not scream."

Moan does not know what Maleficent says this. Her heart tumbles from her like poorly clutched clutter. Her eyes widen.

There is silence.

Then.

"Come now," Maleficent says, waving her hand through the air. "Our time grows short."

Pete takes a deep breath, and opens a small red box, Moana's heart is sucked inside the box, Pete quickly closes the box.

Maleficent grins evilly . "Excellent."


	10. Randal's last stand

Randal's CEO's office, a corporate lounge. Near the entrance, sit a number of scream tanks with some orange cables strewn about beneath them. Along the far wall are enormous windows looking out onto the Monstropolis skyline. A few couches lay scattered around, atop an expensive looking rug with an elaborate weave. At the far end of the room is a wide wooden desk, the kind one would expect an executive to have.

When Sora and e group burst into Randal's office, they find the monster seated, not in a chair, but on the desk itself, his feet dangling just off the floor. His eyes are golden. And a sad look on his face.

He spares them a glance when they enter, and says, "This is all your fault,."

"No its not," Mike hisses. "Your so filled with hate, you cant see its you thats ruining it all."

The others draw their weapons, but Randal just shakes his head. "This is all your fault. But I can fix it. I know I can fix it. If they just give me time."

"'They?'" Sora asks, glancing at Donald, who shrugs.

"Randal," Sully says stepping forward. "Please. Enough." He extends a hand, palm up. "Give up"

Randal begins to convulse. "Yes, business. And I can fix it. I can make it right. All I have to do, is kill you kids." His voice rises as he speaks, until it becomes a blabbering squeal. As three giant grey heartless monsters appear.

Sora Turns to the others "You ready?"

An awful groan rises, the three heartless combine together forming the Trinity Armour.

The chest opens and Randal jumps inside, the doors close forming the heartless logo.

A voice crackles like an intercom, "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE WHAT I HAVE EARNED!"

Sully scowls. "You ain't earned shit, asshole." His face darkens. "Take em' down!"

Donald moves forward, a bolt of electricity charging on the end of his staff. Donald aims down at the head and as he does so, a thick stream of steam hisses out of the armour. Donald's electric bolt strikes the smoke-like substance. The explosion's shockwave hits the Donald and sends him backward, Mike cringing. "The hell?"

Sora and Sully rush forward, weapons at the ready. They crouch, side by side, a sick smile splayed across the armour's face and the trinity armour swings its arms forcing Sora snd Sully to dodge.

"Let's go," Donald calls. A massive gust of wind slams into the armour, and the armour turns to face Donald, and shoots a bolt of electricity into the duck. Donald groans in pain and drops to his knees.

Mike runs up alongside Sora. "Dude, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Sora says, staring. "It's different parts are blocking us whenever we attack one of them.

"How they hell can we stop him?"

" Destroy the limbs!"

The fight drags on. No matter how they angle their attacks, no matter how strong each assault, the armour's seperate parts seem to cover for one another. The gears spin and the armour fires back.

With a cry, Sora hurls the keyblade towards the terrible armour. They scatter.

"Go, go," Sora shouts, and the Group charge. They dart towards the parts , then duck beneath them. The gears. "Hit them with everything!"

Sora summon her keyblade.

Donald calls down a lightning storm.

Mike swings its not very effective but at least he's trying.

Sully stomps the ground, roars and slashes.

Goofy throws his shield piercing into the metal.

And Sora jumps up and slashes with her keyblade, the keyblade slams into the gears, and shatters them.

The gears falls away in a hiss of black, and the separate pieces of the Trinity Armour linger in the air for a single moment before they too drop. They do not vanish, but land on the ground, and begin to twitch.

Sora stabs it into the chest piece. The others begin to swing, to bludgeon, to stab and slice at the things on the floor.

It is messy work.

But then it ends. In a burst of steam and goop, and the group dart away, as the cloud settles.

The five, breath coming in gasps, stare at one another. "That's it, right?" Mike asks. "We got him?"

A whimper escapes the pile.

Randal crawls from where the armour once was.

Sora brings the keyblade down to Randal's neck. Suddenly Sora cries in pain as the group gasps. A woman stood behind Sora, she was dressed a blue skin tight suit that blackened as it reached the hands and feet, there was a red pattern on the suit. She weilder a heartless designed Keyblade, she then charged at Sora other causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with each other , the battle raged when BOOM! A Hardbody struck Donald and Goofy hard causing sparks to fly and knocking them into Sora.

Sora weakly pulled herself up for what seemed like the billionth time. Her body was battered and bruised. She was sure her lung was punctured and she could tell some her bones were broken and she could taste her own blood. But still barely able to breath her limbs shaking she got up. Sora then summon her Keyblade only to have it knocked away and be knocked to the ground. But once again Sora rose this time only to have the same process be repeated , Sora once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee using the keyblade as a crotch.

"Poor Keyblade wielder. Why don't you just lay down and die," The woman said. "You first," Sora spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," The woman said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in, ill fight with my whole heart!..." Sora said.

" And that's what's going to end you Eliminate them ," The woman said as the Heartless prepared to fire off a charged shot. "Goodbye," The woman said.

Sora watched as in disbelief as Sully fell to one knee in the sand in what seemed like slow motion as he took the blast like a boss. The group looked around the woman was also gone.

"Sully you ok?" Mike said rushing over " Yea " Sully replied. Sully looked at Randal " There's one more thing to do "

Randal cried out as he was suddenly pushed through a door " Cletus that alligator is back" Came from the other side of the door as Sora used her Keyblade to lock the door.

" Thank you " Sully said

" No worries i should be thanking you" Sora said

" Thats what friends are for " Sully said as the group laughed.


End file.
